sinful love
by grimm666
Summary: oh dear i have sined,heh heh heh


**Sinful Love**

By, Monica Ambrose

Characters:

Roy Mustang

Envy

WARNING! LANGUAGE AND YAOI!!!! NOT FOR STRAIT GUYS OR YOUNG CHILDREN!!!!

Page 1

Our story begins with Roy. A kernel in the military at Central HQ. Now before I begin, you must know that Mustang is a true dog. He loves his primal instincts, if you catch my drift, and he's always looking for a one night stand.

Now, on with my story. He was out for a walk one evening, just wandering. It's that kind of wondering you do when you're just killing time. (It's his day off)

Any who, our sweet kernel decides to walk into the park and sit behind a tree to watch the young women play their violins and flutes. (Music club thingy)

Slowly he drifted into a light snooze. Daydreaming about those women. Wanting to have them play for him…or rather "WITH" him.

The next thing he knows, it's dark out and a tall, elegant figure stands no more than a few feet from him. Roy stared with amazement, for this person was unlike any he'd ever seen.

The beautiful figure, was dark and mysterious, with long flowing hair tinted an emerald green, and nicely rounded arms and legs, with a tight mid section. But he couldn't tell whether this person was a guy or girl.

Page 2

For they wore a shirt that only came to mid ribs, and shorts with a skirt attached, they had a nice, tight butt, but this figure was flatter than most guys.

Roy still gazed at this figure with wanting eyes. He looked away because of a minor distraction, and the figure disappeared.

The next day at Central HQ, Roy sat at his desk recalling the gorgeous person over and over in his mind. "Kernel," Riza asks. "Is everything alright? You seem a little….odd" Roy looked up slightly blushing. "I'm fine Hawkeye." "Good," she replies, "then get to work on these files."

Roy grabbed the files from Riza and he started looking through them. He sighed wanting to see that figure again. He wondered if the figure he'd seen was a woman or a man, then asked the same question over and over again, if it was a guy, would he still want to hold that person close.

Finally he decided that no matter what sex this mysterious person was, he still wanted to taste their soft delicate lips, to hold them close and feel the warmth of their body pressed against him. To run his mouth across their neck and feel that pale skin on his lips.

Soon after work, the kernel went back to the park to try and catch another glimpse of the mysterious figure. He waited 'til dark once again, he felt a chilling breeze, and after opening his eyes from shivering, there stood the figure once again, but this time he could see their face.

It was as pale as the moon, and had the most gorgeous, deep, purple eyes you could ever imagine, a silky completion and the perfect shape.

Page 3

As Roy stared at this person, he notices that they were gazing over towards him. The kernel, not wanting to be seen, covered his face a bit more so that he could still look upon this beautiful being without alarming the mysterious figure.

For nearly an hour he stood behind the tree till he fell into a doze. But once the realization hit him that he was asleep he quickly awoke to find that they had disappeared once again.

"damn." mumbled the kernel. Slowly he got up and headed home. As he was walking down the street he notices something out of the corner of his eye. It's that person again.

Almost instantly, he gave the figure his full attention. Then next thing he knows it that the figure is staring back at him. The kernel, in shock to have been looked upon, turned away and continued walking home.

Later at Roy's flat. ("Flat" is "house" in England) Roy was sitting in the tub wanting to know if the figure knew that he was watching him. Then he felt himself blush at the thought. So he hurried up with his bath and went to bed.

The next day Havoc walked into the kernel's office. "Hey Roy, you feelin' ok? You've haven't had a date for a few days now." Roy looked down towards Havoc. (He was staring at the ceiling) "Yeah, just looking for a nice date to take home." "If you say so. Here, this is the report about the inmates in cell 3302." Roy once again grabs the report and fingered through them.

Page 4

"I'm going to be here all night." Sighed Roy. Roy tried to concentrate on his work, but that beautiful figure kept reappearing in his mind. And sadly he sighed knowing he wouldn't get to spy, no STALK this beautiful person. Then he distracted himself by flinging pens at the ceiling.

He did this for hours till it was dark. Then after Riza had locked up, Roy had stayed in his office. His windows locked tight, files still not done on his desk, and him, still trying to get his work done.

As he sat there working, a cold gust blew open his windows, blowing the curtains over Roy. "What the hell?" mumbles Roy as he pulls the curtains off him.

Next thing he sees is the beautiful person crouched on top of his desk. He jumped out of his chair in shock that this person was crouching on his desk. At first he thought that he was dreaming. Till this person asked him why he kept stalking him. Roy stared at him blankly for a moment.

"w-what?" asked Roy. Then the figure asked again, why was he stalking him. Roy starts to blush "I-I wasn't." "Bull shit. I've seen you, staring at me like you want something from me." Yells the person. "I-I just," then the cornel sighs, "I find you so attractive." Says Roy as he run his hand across their face. The kernel shivers as he touches the figures face. "You're as cold as death."

"The name's Envy." He says as he pulls away. "And I'm a guy." Roy stared at this beautiful man, the man that clouded his mind for days. Then replied, "I don't care,"

Page 5

"I don't care if you're a man or woman. I said I'd want you no matter what." Envy looked at Roy in shock. Roy walked over to envy. "Envy huh? Like the sin." Roy wraps his arms around envy. Slowly Roy goes in for a kiss when envy stopped him. "I'm not who, or should I say, WHAT you think I am."

Then with a strong gust of wind, our beautiful Envy disappeared. Roy, wanting to hold him closer, sighed. But still this man, Envy, was a strong Philly. Roy had hoped that this would not take all his knowledge of passion to break down this stallion. To get this lovely, mysterious man to want him the way he wanted him.

Later at Roy's flat, he sat in the tub once again thinking of Envy. Envy, he now knew the name of his love. Then he recalled him saying he's not WHAT he thinks he is. "What could he mean by that?" Roy asked himself as he sank further into the warm water. As he sank, he felt a hand run across his shoulders.

Frightened, Roy tried to leap up and out of the tub but something held him down. When he turned to see what it was, he found Envy holding him in. "Sit, and let your mind wander Roy." Said Envy in a soft, delicate, silky voice. Roy who thought this was a dream, laid into the tub as Envy began to wash him.

"Does this arouse you?" Envy asked. Then at that instant Roy realized that this wasn't a dream. As he sat in the tub he grew even more relaxed. Then Envy began to strip, But Roy, lying with his eyes close, did not know about this. Slowly Envy Slid into the tub on top of Roy.

Roy opened his eyes to find that envy was kissing his collar and rubbing his hips against Roy's. Roy Brought up his head and kissed him. Then Envy asked

Page 6

"You do know what I am, do you not?" Roy looked up at him. "No, I don't. But I do know that I want you." He placed one hand on Envy's lower back and the other on his chin. Slowly Roy began to kiss him till Envy joined in and started tonguing him. But then Roy paused, and asked, "Why did you come here, to my place?" Envy stared at Roy very silently.

"Do I need a reason?" Envy replied starting to rub the crevasses of Roy's Groin. "Just wondering." Replied Roy as envy continued to stroke him. Roy asks, "So can I ask what you are?" Envy, still rubbing Roy said "I'll tell you later, for now, just relax."

Slowly Envy started to dip his head under water. Roy let out a soft sigh, for Envy had started to lick lovingly at the tip of his shaft. As Roy sat in the tub, he thought that this is not a good idea to do in the tub. So he grabbed Envy and told him to follow him. Envy, not wanting to be disturbed, shot an evil eye at Roy. But after thinking over this thought, Envy got up and told Roy to get into the bed.

Roy, wanting his blow job to continue, got into bed. As he started crawling into bed, he felt Envy's hand run over his cock. And slowly he dragged Roy down and continued to tease Roy and his erection. Then just as Roy began to pant lightly, Envy took in his whole length. As he laid on the bed, he could feel Envy's devilish tongue flicker back and forth over his erection. Then Roy gave a heavy pant as Envy started to swallow, and push his head back and forth.

Roy, still lying with his head up, said "God, this is the best blow job I've ever had." Envy swallowed harder, and began bobbing more. But as Envy was giving Roy a J. Arthur (a "J. Arthur" is a blow job), Envy had begun to get a fancy ("fancy" is blue ball).

No longer able to take the pain, Envy released Roy's shaft, turned him over and said "lean into me." Roy,

Page 7

Hopping that if he obeyed him he'd get another J. Arthur, arched inward and leaned his ass towards Envy. Then Roy felt a sharp pain injected into his hind quarters. Roy bit his lower lip in pain. "Stop." Begged Roy. But Envy continued, his pace grew faster, and more intense.

Roy griped the bed post tightly. But as his back hole is lathered with semen the pain became tolerable, and Roy relaxed. Envy, who was getting his rocks off, would continue this for an hour or so. Then he went back to Roy's J. Arthur. Roy, who was whipped, fell asleep. So once Envy became aware of Roy's sleeping, he got dressed and left.

The next day Roy awoke to find his lover gone. Crushed, he sighed deeply. But he still had work to do. So he got up, and dressed. But at the office he had found that full metal was back…with a report. (DUN DUN DUNNN)

"Damn kernel, what happened to you?" asked Edward. Roy looked up at Ed and said, "best night of my life, over before it got good." Edward stared at him as though he was all sixes ad sevens. (Again, "sixes & sevens" means "insane") ANY WHO, back to the smutty story! "Any way Roy, here's my report" said Edward as he hands him a file.

Roy grimly grabbed the file and looked to see what it was about. (God, all these reports make me want to be a bobby). ("Cop" for you bloody hicks with no sense of linguistics.)

As he looked through the files he found that they were on certain types of creatures called homunculus. One called lust, another gluttony, and another named envy. "Envy?!?" muttered Roy. After spotting the name he quickly looked up the description under the name.

**Page 8**

It seams this homunculus was the deadliest of them all. He would kill anyone with no regrets. He has an awful temper, and doesn't like being told what to do. He can also shape shift. His normal form, or mostly seen in is a scrawny, pale, male usually in a ½ shirt and shorts with a tucked in skirt.

Roy stares in shock thought about his lover from last night. Then he kept reading. Looking for something that could point to someone else. Then he found that he has a tattoo of an ouroboros on his upper thigh on the left. Roy tries to recall a tattoo on his legs, but he can't. Roy sighs in relief. Then he continued to shuffle through the file and back to day dreaming about Envy.

After work Roy went shopping for something special… (Oh wonder what it is…HEE HEE HEE.) After his shopping he headed home. He waited sometime for his lover. Then, after an hour of waiting, he started to turn out the light to go to bed. As he lied in the cover he felt a cold, delicate hand run over his back side.

Roy instantly looked up to find nothing but the dark. Then, with him still lying up, the soft hand turned on the light. Roy, seeing the face of his lover, smiled.

"I thought you weren't coming tonight." said Roy.

Envy raised his chin, his mouth fell open, and his tongue soon found itself twisting in the soft, heated catacomb of Roy's mouth. Envy paused and said "Not coming? Ha I'm not done with you yet." Envy locked Roy's hands on the bedpost. And once again started to rub his hips against Roy's. As Envy sat there licking the roof of Roy's mouth, he shifted his hands and hit the stand next to the bed, knocking something off. Envy stopped to see what fell.

"Anal lubricant?" said Envy as he picked it up. Roy blushed lightly. "Did last night hurt?" asked Envy with a devilish smile. Roy looked at

**Page 9**

Envy and said "Extremely. Your erection is much to large." Envy opened it and looked inside. He took up a bit with his finger and felt its texture. Then Envy laid the lube down, and started to strip Roy and then himself.

"Your going to give me what I want tonight." said Envy. Roy looked at Envy and said "What ever you wish." Then Envy got to his knees and told Roy to open his mouth. So Roy obeyed. Then as soon as he opened is mouth Envy forced Roy's head down so that his cock was swallowed into Roy's throat. "Well, get to it." smirked Envy. Roy stunned tried to pull away, but Envy still held his head.

Roy gagged and then Envy pulled back far enough so his shaft did not gag Roy. Envy looked down at Roy and said "this is my wish. Now suck." Roy began to lick lovingly around the end of Envy's member. As he stood there, he felt Roy sallow his sperm. Roy, not wanting to be forced to give him a blow job, continued trying not to annoy Envy.

"The swallowing is nice but that's not what I wanted." Envy scolded. So Roy began to suck and bob his head back and forth. Envy tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling unpleased. Roy continued for a bit till Envy pulled his shaft from Roy mouth. Roy surprised, asked "Why did you pull back?"

Envy, wanting more, pinned Roy down and said "Watch me and learn so I won't become bored with you." Envy held Roy's legs far apart and began to tease Roy. Envy lay with his head in Roy's groin, licking, and swallowing around his shaft. His devilish tongue teasing him once more was heaven.

Roy said "The way you give them, is close to impossible. Envy looked up to him and slowly replied,

**Page 10**

"Nothing is impossible." And then he continued. His hot breath, blowing out onto the crevasse on his thigh, the cupping of his hand around his rear made Roy wish to know how to please his lover this way. Then he could feel his arms forcing him up and around so as to milk him of his seed


End file.
